This invention relates to surgical methods and apparatus in general, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for fixing a graft in a bone tunnel.
The complete or partial detachment of ligaments, tendons and/or other soft tissues from their associated bones within the body are relatively commonplace injuries. Tissue detachment may occur as the result of an accident such as a fall, overexertion during a work-related activity, during the course of an athletic event, or in any one of many other situations and/or activities. Such injuries are generally the result of excess stress being placed on the tissues.
In the case of a partial detachment, commonly referred to under the general term xe2x80x9csprainxe2x80x9d, the injury frequently heals itself, if given sufficient time and if care is taken not to expose the injury to undue stress during the healing process. If, however, the ligament or tendon is completely detached from its associated bone or bones, or if it is severed as the result of a traumatic injury, partial or permanent disability may result. Fortunately, a number of surgical procedures exist for re-attaching such detached tissues and/or completely replacing severely damaged tissues.
One such procedure involves the re-attachment of the detached tissue using xe2x80x9ctraditionalxe2x80x9d attachment devices such as staples, sutures and/or cancellous bone screws. Such traditional attachment devices have also been used to attach tendon or ligament grafts (often formed from autogenous tissue harvested from elsewhere in the body) to the desired bone or bones.
Another procedure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,270, issued Aug. 21, 1990 to Jerald A. Bowman et al. In this procedure, a damaged anterior cruciate ligament (xe2x80x9cACLxe2x80x9d) in a human knee is replaced by first forming bone tunnels through the tibia and femur at the points of normal attachment of the anterior cruciate ligament. Next, a graft ligament, with a bone block on one of its ends, is sized so as to fit within the bone tunnels. Suture is then attached to the bone block, and the suture is thereafter passed through the tibial tunnel and then the femoral tunnel. The bone block is then drawn up through the tibial tunnel and up into the femoral tunnel using the suture. As this is done, the graft ligament extends back out the femoral tunnel, across the interior of the knee joint, and then out through the tibial tunnel. The free end of the graft ligament resides outside the tibia, at the anterior side of the tibia. Next, a bone screw is inserted between the bone block and the wall of femoral bone tunnel so as to securely lock the bone block in position by a tight interference fit. Finally, the free end of the graft ligament is securely attached to the tibia.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,362, issued Sep. 15, 1992 to E. Marlowe Goble, there is disclosed a procedure wherein aligned femoral and tibial tunnels are formed in a human knee. A bone block, with a graft ligament attached thereto, is passed through the tibial and femoral tunnels to a blind end of the femoral tunnel, where the block is fixed in place by an anchor. The graft ligament extends out the tibial tunnel, and the proximal end thereof is attached to the tibial cortex by staples or the like. Alternatively, the proximal end of the ligament may be fixed in the tibial tunnel by an anchor or by an interference screw.
Various types of ligament and/or suture anchors, and anchors for attaching other objects to bone, are also well known in the art. A number of these devices are described in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,898,156; 4,899,743; 4,968,315; 5,356,413; and 5,372,599.
One known method for anchoring bone blocks in bone tunnels is through xe2x80x9ccross-pinningxe2x80x9d, in which a pin, screw or rod is driven into the bone, transversely to the bone tunnel, so as to intersect the bone block and thereby xe2x80x9ccross-pinxe2x80x9d the bone block in the bone tunnel.
In this respect it should be appreciated that the cross-pin (i.e., the aforementioned pin, screw or rod) is generally placed in a pre-drilled transverse passageway. In order to provide for proper cross-pinning of the bone block in the bone tunnel, a drill guide is generally used. The drill guide serves to ensure that the transverse passageway is positioned in the bone so that the transverse passageway intersects the appropriate tunnel section and hence the bone block. Drill guides for use in effecting such transverse drilling are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,901,711; 4,985,032; 5,152,764; 5,350,380; and 5,431,651.
Other patents in which cross-pinning is discussed include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,973,277; 5,004,474; 5,067,962; 5,266,075; 5,356,435; 5,376,119; 5,393,302; and 5,397,356.
Cross-pinning methods and apparatus currently exist for fixing a graft ligament in a femoral bone tunnel. However, the femoral cross-pinning methods and apparatus that are presently known in the art do not address the use of a cross-pin in a tibial bone tunnel, which involves a different set of considerations. Among these considerations are anatomical geometries, bone configurations, bone quality, etc.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and apparatus for positioning at least one cross-pin so as to fix a graft in a tibial bone tunnel.
There also exists a need for a method and apparatus for positioning at least one cross-pin across a tibial tunnel such that, upon completion of the procedure, the cross-pin is located in the cortical portion of the tibia, adjacent to the tibial plateau.
One object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a novel method and apparatus for positioning at least one cross-pin so as to fix a graft in a tibial bone tunnel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method and apparatus for positioning at least one cross-pin across a tibial tunnel such that, upon completion of the procedure, the cross-pin is located in the tibia and, more preferably, in the cortical portion of the tibia, adjacent to the tibial plateau.
These and other objects of the present invention are addressed by the provision and use of a novel method and apparatus for fixing a graft in a bone tunnel.
In accordance with a feature of the present invention, there is provided apparatus for positioning at least one cross-pin in a bone through a bone tunnel, the apparatus comprising: a bone tunnel guide rod having a proximal end and a distal end; a movable element slidably positioned about the bone tunnel guide rod, wherein said movable element is lockable into a position to selectively adjust the length of said guide rod between said distal end and said movable element; a frame member having a base portion and an arm portion, the base portion attachable to the proximal end of the bone tunnel guide rod; a drill guide member attachable to the arm portion of the frame member; and drilling means for drilling at least one cross-pin hole in the bone and across the bone tunnel, with the drilling means being supported in position by the drill guide member, the drill guide member being in attachment with the frame member, the frame member being in attachment with the bone tunnel guide rod, and the bone tunnel guide rod being inserted into the bone tunnel, and the apparatus being held against the bone, with the movable element limiting further insertion into the bone tunnel.
In accordance with a further feature of the present invention, there is provided a method for fixing a ligament in a bone tunnel, the method comprising the steps of: forming a bone tunnel in a bone, the bone tunnel comprising a first open end and a second open end, with a portion between the first open end and the second open end having a diameter sized to receive the ligament; inserting a guide rod into the bone tunnel, the guide rod having a proximal end and a distal end; positioning the distal end of the guide rod adjacent to the second open end of the bone tunnel; positioning a movable element on the guide rod against the bone at the first open end of the bone tunnel; drilling at least one cross-pin hole transversely through the bone and across the bone tunnel, using drilling means for drilling the cross-pin hole, the drilling means being supported in position by a drill guide member, with that drill guide member being in attachment with a frame member, the frame member being in attachment with the bone tunnel guide rod, the bone tunnel guide rod being inserted into the bone tunnel, and with the movable element limiting further insertion of the bone tunnel guide rod into the bone tunnel; and inserting at least one cross-pin through at least one cross-pin hole.
In accordance with a further feature of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for positioning at least one cross-pin in a bone through a bone tunnel, the apparatus comprising: a bone tunnel guide rod having a proximal end and a distal end, with the bone tunnel guide rod having a gradiated index between the proximal end and the distal end, wherein the gradiated index is read at a given position in the bone tunnel in relation to an intended position of at least one cross-pin hole; a frame member having a base portion and an arm portion, the base portion attachable adjacent to the proximal end of the bone tunnel guide rod, and the arm portion of the frame member having a scale corresponding with the gradiated index of the bone tunnel guide rod; a drill guide member attachable to the arm portion of the frame member, the drill guide member being selectively adjustable relative to the scale of the frame member; and drilling means for drilling the at least one cross-pin hole in the bone through the bone tunnel, the drilling means being supported in position by the drill guide member, the drill guide member being in attachment with the frame member, and the frame member being in attachment with the bone tunnel guide rod, with the bone tunnel guide rod being inserted into the bone tunnel, with the distal end of apparatus being held against a terminal end of the bone tunnel, limiting further insertion into the bone tunnel.
In accordance with a further feature of the present invention, there is provided a method for fixing a ligament in a bone tunnel, the method comprising the steps of: forming a bone tunnel in a bone, the bone tunnel comprising a first portion and a second portion, the first portion having a first open end and a second open end, and the second portion having a third open end and a fourth terminal end, and a portion between the first open end and the fourth terminal end having a diameter sized to receive the ligament; inserting a bone tunnel guide rod into the bone tunnel, the bone tunnel guide rod having a proximal end and a distal end, and the bone tunnel guide rod having a gradiated index between the proximal end and the distal end; positioning the distal end of the guide rod against the fourth terminal end of the bone tunnel; determining the position of the gradiated index relative to the second open end of the bone tunnel; positioning a drill guide attached to a frame member, the frame member including a scale corresponding with the gradiated index of the bone tunnel guide rod, the drill guide being positioned relative to the scale in accordance with the gradiated index relative to the second open end of the bone tunnel; drilling at least one cross-pin hole transversely through the bone into the bone tunnel using drilling means for drilling the cross-pin hole, the drilling means supported in position by the drill guide member, the drill guide member being in attachment with the frame member, the frame member being in attachment with the bone tunnel guide rod, the bone tunnel guide rod being inserted into the bone tunnel, and the fourth terminal end of the bone tunnel limiting further insertion into the bone tunnel; and inserting at least one cross-pin through the cross-pin hole.
In accordance with a further feature of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for positioning at least one cross-pin in a bone through a bone tunnel, the apparatus comprising: a kit of bone tunnel guide rods, each of the bone tunnel guide rods including a proximal end and a distal end, and each of the bone tunnel guide rods including insertion limiting means for limiting insertion into the bone tunnel, the insertion limiting means of each of the bone tunnel guide rods being located a given distance from its distal end, the kit including at least two bone tunnel guide rods, with the given distance of each of the bone tunnel guide rods being different from one another, and wherein selection from the kit is made by inserting at least one of the bone tunnel guide rods into the bone tunnel and selecting a bone tunnel guide rod that has its distal end aligned with a bone surface when said insertion limiting means is in engagement with another bone surface; a frame member having a base portion and an arm portion, the base portion attachable adjacent to the proximal end of the selected bone tunnel guide rod; a drill guide member attached to the arm portion of the frame member; drilling means for drilling the at least one cross-pin hole in the bone through the bone tunnel, the drilling means being supported in position by the drill guide member, the drill guide member being in attachment with the frame member, and the frame member being in attachment with the selected bone tunnel guide rod, with the selected bone tunnel guide rod being inserted into the bone tunnel, and with the insertion limiting means preventing further insertion into the bone tunnel.
In accordance with a further feature of the present invention, there is provided a method for fixing a ligament in a bone tunnel, the method comprising the steps of: forming a bone tunnel in a bone, the bone tunnel comprising a first open end and a second open end, with a portion between the first open end and the second open end having a diameter sized to receive the ligament; inserting at least one guide rod from a kit of bone tunnel guide rods into the bone tunnel, each of the bone tunnel guide rods including a proximal end and a distal end, and each of the bone tunnel guide rods including insertion limiting means for limiting insertion into the bone tunnel, the insertion limiting means of each of the bone tunnel guide rods being located a given distance from its distal end, the kit including at least two bone tunnel guide rods, with the given distance of each of the bone tunnel guide rods being different from one another; inserting at least one of the bone tunnel guide rods into the bone tunnel and selecting a bone tunnel guide rod that has its distal end aligned with the second end of the bone tunnel when the insertion limiting means is in engagement with the bone adjacent the first end of the bone tunnel; drilling at least one cross-pin hole transversely through the bone and across the bone tunnel, using drilling means for drilling the cross-pin hole, the drilling means being supported in position by a drill guide member, with the drill guide member being in attachment with a frame member, the frame member being in attachment with the selected bone tunnel guide rod, the selected bone tunnel guide rod being inserted into the bone tunnel, and with the insertion limiting means limiting further insertion of the bone tunnel guide rod into the bone tunnel; and inserting at least one cross-pin through said at least one cross-pin hole.